fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 143
Anti-Link is the 143rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Doranbolt and Lahar head to a Zentopia cathedral, where they meet the Celestial Spirit Mage, Katja. They are attacked by Racer, who plans to use Anti-Link on Katja. At the same time, Fairy Tail continues clashing with all members of the Reborn Oración Seis, save for Brain II, who instead searches for Will Neville's corpse. Additionally, Gildarts and Laki find a comatose young girl who appears to be the true Michelle Lobster. Summary After doing extensive research, Doranbolt and Lahar head to a seemingly abandoned cathedral in the countryside. Inside the particular church is Katja, praying, and the Celestial Spirit Nico. After walking around for a while, Doranbolt and Lahar enter the church. They encounter Katja who, surprisingly, resembles Wendy and is also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Lahar identifies himself and begins to ask Katja a few questions, while in the meantime, Doranbolt thinks quietly to himself. In a crystallized cavern, Gray and Freed confront Angel, who comments on how handsome they appear to be. Freed recognizes her as one of the Reborn Oración Seis, though he is unclear whether Dan Straight, who accompanied him and Gray, is also one. Dan confirms that he is not by giving himself a full introduction. Angel then enters the fight by summoning Shamsiel, an angel representing sunlight. Gray and Freed start attacking in response. Elsewhere, Cobra battles against Erza, Evergreen and Max simultaneously. Fueled with the raging grudge of losing his friend Cubellios seven years ago, all because of Fairy Tail, Cobra shows he won't go easy on any one of them. Meanwhile, Wendy begins healing an injured Bickslow despite his attempts to get her to leave. Even with the additional attacks coming directly from Grim Reaper, Wendy still refuses to budge. She claims that she won't abandon her friend regardless of how bad the situation is, eventually healing most of Bickslow's wounds. At the same time, she unintentionally causes Erigor to experience memories of his past with Eisenwald, which starts to strain the Dark Mage. Katja summons Caelum to guard the church for the time being. She then speaks to Doranbolt and asks if he has something to say to her, given how long he's stared at her. She is told that she resembles a certain person who "died" seven years ago. Katja states she's envious as she never had someone like that in her life, furthermore proving her point by revealing somewhat personal details. Suddenly, Caelum shoots to the roof and is attacked by one of the Reborn Oración Seis, Racer. He goes to attack Katja but she is rescued by Doranbolt, who then tells her and Lahar to leave the building immediately. They do so, allowing him and Racer room to fight. Meanwhile in Zentopia Church, the higher authorities have a meeting on who should replace the current Archbishop, as his behavior has become even more distraught. Lapointe states that even if they replace him, it won't do any good for them or the people. His logic quickly overrules the others. Erigor continues to agonize in pain from his revived memories and Bickslow and Wendy can both sense this within him. Wanting to help, Wendy decides to heal him, but Erigor tells her not to, using his Storm Magic against her. In turn, she uses a more healing-based Sky Dragon's Roar at him. Erigor winds up looking back at a younger version of himself and collapses to the ground, defeated. Bickslow confirms that an evil essence has fled him and that Wendy was able to heal his heart. Beside a large tree in the fields, Katja explains to Lahar how Celestial Spirit Mages, particularly the descendants of Will Neville's disciples, have been sheltered in churches generously provided by Zentopia. She adds that such descendants carry an abominable curse among them; an organic link, in other words, that they must protect. Katja shows the link to Lahar directly, which comes in the form of a series of strange patterns on her skin. Soon after, Doranbolt appears but suddenly collapses, revealing Racer behind him. Racer disposes of Lahar and pins Katja to the tree, summoning a crystallized dagger with him, preparing to activate the Anti-Link. He uses the dagger to pierce Katja but Doranbolt attempts to take the hit in an effort to save her. The Anti-Link still activates and takes effect before quickly dissipating. Afterwards, Racer flees, content with his work. Katja is relatively uninjured, though her Magic Power starts to fade. As a result of this, Nico begins fading away, and Katja thanks him before he completely disappears. Doranbolt gloomily states he couldn't save Katja, but she says otherwise, as his efforts prevented her from having a terrible curse; now, she is free to live again. This causes Doranbolt to release a tear. Lahar tells him that he should move on from the past, referring to him as Mest. Doranbolt declares his true name as he gets up on his feet, and Lahar and Katja smile at this. Out in the cold rain, Samuel flies through the sky with the Exceeds of Fairy Tail. Happy tells Carla that despite all the recent events surrounding them, he has a feeling that there's something crucial they're forgetting; it's just like what Samuel said before. He says that because of what's happened with Zentopia Church and the Reborn Oración Seis, it's as though they're overlooking something incredibly important. Gildarts and Laki defeat the clergymen and notice a living person in a bed, heavily bandaged and slowly undergoing severe treatment. Laki reads the reports on her and, reading through it, tells Gildarts that the girl is a member of the Lobster Family. She lost her family in an accident on their plantation and has since underwent treatment. Additionally, while she is an only child, her name is Michelle Lobster. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster, Freed Justine & Dan Straight vs. Angel (started) *Erza Scarlet, Evergreen & Max Alors vs. Cobra (started) *Bickslow & Wendy Marvell vs. Erigor (concluded) *Doranbolt & Katja vs. Racer (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Elfman Strauss vs. Jackpot *Gildarts Clive & Laki Olietta's Infiltration Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora ***Summoned the Chisel, Caelum ***Summoned the Lion, Leo *Angel Magic * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} *Sound Magic * ** *Storm Magic * ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * |Ēra}} *Slot Magic * Spells used * ・痛み|Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami}} *Ice-Make: Saucer *Sound Wall *Sound Palm *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell * * |Dairekuto Rain}} *Lightning Bonus Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Sword *Bisentō Items used *Angel Coins *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Chisel Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes